The warm feeling
by Richard0
Summary: yep its a NarutenNarutoXtenten a rare couple indeed. Tenten collapses out of overworking herselfbut who shows up to help her ? Read and Review. You might find it interesting.
1. What is this feeling ?

**THE WARM FEELING**

* * *

**Chapter 01 - What is this feeling ?**

****

* * *

Tenten was training to beat Lee. She couldn't believe she lost to Temari in the Chuunin selection exam.  
  
Tenten threw kunais at her target and as usual hitting its target. Then she suddenly collapsed on the hard rocky ground.  
  
"I must've wasted too much chakra." She said out in the open as she struggled to get up.  
  
She stood up but her legs shook she almost fell down again.  
  
"...must get stronger..." she said managing to throw another shuriken at her target. She failed miserably she had been training for two days straight only managing four or five hours of sleep and hardly any food.  
  
She had reached her limit and fainted on the rocky ground.  
  
When Tenten woke up she was in a bed. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a hospital.  
  
"Oh miss Tenten you woke up. You have been sleeping for three days. You need to eat more." Said a nurse plainly and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"ooh three days !? what happened ?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Some boy with blonde her found you on the ground." Said the nurse.  
  
"Boy with blonde hair ? Could it be....Naruto." she said as if talking to herself.  
  
"I don't know. He just brought you here and left. You can leave now you don't have any serious injuries. But you did have a miner cold yet its nothing to worry about." Said the nurse as Tenten stood up and wore her shoes.  
  
Tenten walked to the hallway out to the open. She sighed as she breathed the fresh air of nature.  
  
"Oh hey Tenten you're okay now eh ?" asked a familiar blonde boy.  
  
"Yes. Arigatou Naruto. For taking me to the hospital." She said.  
  
"Oh its nothing. I learnt one thing though." He informed.  
  
"And what's that ?" she asked curious of his lesson.  
  
"You're pretty heavy." He said grinning.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. Why didn't you ask for someone to help you carry me." She said. "Because I was worried that while I was gone some beast might eat you up !" he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well , thanks" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek which for some reason reddened his face and got him all twitchy (I wonder why hehe)  
  
"Are you okay ?" she asked as she saw him going all jumpy.  
  
"Oh yeah just...fine yeah uh huh never been better" he stuttered.  
  
"Well I'm going to go train." She said and swept by him.  
  
'What's this feeling' thought Naruto as he saw her walking away. For some reason he wanted to follow her.  
  
He was about to go follow her when Sakura showed up.  
  
"Hey Naruto" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hey sakura." Said Naruto not looking at her.  
  
'eh ? He didn't call me sakura-chan I wonder if he's all right' she thought.  
  
Naruto totally walked off. She was puzzled at his reaction and was about to follow him but then she remembered she was on an errand.  
  
He went to where Tenten was training.  
  
"Ah...Tenten do you want to train with me...I mean to make sure you don't collapse again." he said in the same style as Hinata.  
  
'he's avoiding my eyes.' She thought.  
  
"Fine Naruto. But be sure to not to interfere with MY training." She warned  
  
"No , no don't worry" said Naruto nervously.  
  
'What the fuck is wrong with me ?' thought Naruto he knew he was not acting like himself but he didn't know why.  
  
The two trained until nightfall. Tenten was close to collapsing again. Tenten realized she didn't eat all day.  
  
The two rested on a rock and stared at the sunset.  
  
"Man I'm hungry..." mumbled Tenten.  
  
"What was that ?" asked Naruto calmer than before.  
  
"Oh its just that I haven't eaten anything all day and I really feel like resting before going back home." She said.  
  
"Oh then take my rice ball. I was going to eat it but I guess you need it more than I do." He said as he offered the rice ball generously.  
  
"No I couldn't." she refused seeing that he was hungry too.  
  
"Please I'd really appreciate it." He insisted .  
  
"Ok. Arigatou Naruto." She said as she wolfed it down.  
  
Then she stared at him as he did and they moved closer and closer.  
  
'what am I doing ?' they both thought as they felt their face heat up. They moved closer until they started brushing their lips together. Then Tenten put her arms on his back and pulled him closer.  
  
She wanted more of him so she got more. He on the other hand was the too surprised to do more than that. Finally she broke the kiss.  
  
"thanks..." she whispered. He was hardly breathing with surprise.  
  
"I...um...have to go." She said and walked away. However poor Naruto was still shocked and he stayed like that for five minutes before he snapped out of it and left as well.

* * *

ok tell me should I continue this or not. I know it was lame but oh well. 


	2. I love you

Hello everybody after examining all the reviews . I decided to continue this. As you all know the first chapter was bad. That was just a test. Yes a test. Everysanity I really don't hate you. Infact I think you are great for flaming politely. I also thank the others for the support ! however I am offended (and confused ) by certian ppl. They like the story because it is a Naruten. I purposely made the first chapter bad to see how ppl would react and the results were obvious. Try to notice not the couple ! that is all and again thank you.

****

* * *

**THE WARM FEELING**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I love you...**

* * *

The day had began and Uzumaki Naruto had just dropped out of his bed. His head hit the ground with a thud and an anime bump sprouted up.  
  
After completely waking up , Naruto ate his breakfast (ramen) and walked out of his apartment.  
  
He had completely forgotten about the other day. He planned to train hard and make Kakashi-sensei acknowledge him and teach him the chidori.  
  
"I won't lose to you , Sasuke" muttered Naruto as he ran down the steps to the city.  
  
Naruto was about to make his way to the training area when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.  
  
Naruto turned around and he saw someone familiar yet he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Who are you ?" asked Naruto dumbly. "Surprised ?" the person asked. Naruto recognized that voice it was Tenten's.  
  
"Tenten ? Is that you ?" he asked still confused.  
  
"Yeah. Well what do you think ?" she asked as she turned around.  
  
"But , but your hair !" he argued.  
  
"I just let my hair down dumbass. Don't you like it ?" she asked. She seemed hurt. She had let her hair down. It looked like Sakura's short hair only with no spikes at the end.  
  
"No , no I like it. But why did you change it ?" he asked. Tenten sighed.  
  
"I changed it for you !" she said obviously.  
  
Then it was at that moment that Naruto remembered the what had happened the day before. After his mind completely flashed _that_ event his face completely went red.  
  
"Oh...for me....that's....that's....eh....great..." he stuttered nervously.  
  
"Where were you off to ?" she asked.  
  
"Um....me....well....erm...I forgot...." He said stupidly  
  
Tenten looked at his blushing face and realized what was going on.  
  
She put his hand in hers and caressed it sweetly.  
  
"Naruto....you don't need to be nervous around me....settle down I don't bite..." she said gently.  
  
He stared at her and then smiled confidently.  
  
"Ok I won't how about some ramen ?" he asked grinning.  
  
"gee...that was fast." She said with a suspicious look in her eyes.  
  
"hehe...I always did heal fast." He said grinning.  
  
"Naruto..." she started looking at the ground.  
  
"eh ?"  
  
"Do you feel it ?" she asked.  
  
"feel what ?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"This feeling...do you feel it ?....I feel a warm feeling when I think of you...It made me feel...like...well....special....complete....and it makes me feel...like I am never going to be alone....as long as I be with you." She said now meeting his eyes.  
  
Naruto knew what she was talking about. He had the same feeling yesterday. He couldn't explain it however she described it well.  
  
"Yes." He said bluntly after some seconds of silence.  
  
"Naruto...I love you...." She muttered. He didn't reply he was too shocked. Yet he knew that he felt the same way about her.  
  
"Me too." He said and grinned.  
  
"Naruto-kun how about we skip training for a while and go for a walk." She said and he nodded.  
  
As the two walked to the park they laughed and joked then they sat down on a bench and just looked at each other.  
  
Their eyes met and they got closer...and closer...  
  
"Hello Naruto." Said a pink haired girl interrupting the moment.  
  
The two reframed from what they were doing and they faced Sakura  
  
"Hello Sakura." Replied Naruto with his usual grin.  
  
"Tenten...is it ?" asked Sakura facing an annoyed Tenten.  
  
"Yes." Hissed Tenten.  
  
"Are you all right ?" asked Sakura in concern.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Sakura ?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Just had to go out. You know to escape chores." Said Sakura grinning at her team mate.  
  
"So why are you here ?" he asked.  
  
"Just looking for Sasuke-kun I haven't seen him in awhile." She remarked and sat next to them.  
  
"Um...I'll say you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Said Tenten and walked off.  
  
"Ok." Said Naruto .  
  
"What were you doing with Tenten ?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Its nothing." Said Naruto walking off.  
  
Sakura was getting a bad feeling about this but why ?

* * *

Well what do you think ? like it hate it let me know. Oh and we'll see quite alot of Sakura/ Tenten rivalry so expect it.


	3. Sakura ! What are you doing ?

Hello peeps. I read a lot of reviews concerning longer chapters. Sorry people but I'm too lazy ! Its too troublesome. Ok how should I explain this ? hmm....I know when you think of me remember Shikamaru ! OK you don't like that then go bye bye if you do stay here and read this ficcie. Now on to the next chapter.

* * *

**The Warm Feeling**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sakura ! What are you doing ?**

Sakura walked in the busy streets of Konoha , she wandered through every part of Konoha. She hadn't seen Sasuke since the last mission. But she wasn't very interested now.  
  
At these times she would focus on beating Ino but now that Ino is choosing between Chouji and Shikamaru (believe it or not) she can't focus on Sasuke anymore.  
  
Sakura needed someone new but who ? She liked nobody.  
  
After all the walking Sakura got tired. She slumped down on a bench and sighed in despair. She looked across the street and her eyes focused on two people.  
  
It was Naruto...and...Tenten kissing. Tenten was giggling and now they were walking hand in hand on the sidewalk.  
  
Sakura thought she would feel happy but she didn't feel happy not one bit.  
  
'What's wrong with me ? Do I hate Naruto ? why am I not happy for him ?' thought Sakura. Then she jolted up.  
  
'I better break those two apart. Its not that I'm jealous it is just that she's probably using him so that Neji can beat him as he eases up.' Denied Sakura and followed where Naruto and Tenten were going. 'besides It'll give me something to do , right ?' thought Sakura knowing that was completely false.  
  
The couple had gone in an ice cream shop. He had never let go of her hand since they got there why did Sakura want to cry as she saw them giggling.  
  
Sakura entered and interrupted their little 'moment' . Again Tenten was annoyed by her presence. 'man must this girl always interrupt us ?' complained Tenten in thought.  
  
"Oh hello Sakura" greeted Naruto cheerfully.  
  
Sakura almost cried again as he dropped the 'chan' part again. "Umm...Naruto...can I speak to you privately" said Sakura almost in tears. The funny thing was why was she almost in tears ?  
  
"Uh sure." Confirmed Naruto as she dragged him away and Tenten kicked the table in frustration.  
  
"Listen, Naruto. She using you. Don't fall for her. She's just trying to weaken you up so that Hyuuga boy can surpass you ! I'm sure of it!" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Nonsense. Tenten wouldn't do that ! I love her and she loves me ! Go bother Sasuke or something ! Besides why do you care if she's using me ?!" retorted Naruto angrily as he walked to Tenten. 'He's right why DO I care ?' asked Sakura mentally slapping herself as her Inner self helped.  
  
'Well I'm gonna make sure she doesn't take abuse of Naruto. (you know what kind of 'abuse' I'm talking about right ?)  
  
The two walked out of the ice cream shop licking ice cream and laughing hand-in-hand.  
  
Sakura wanted to punch Naruto over and over for hanging out with her.  
  
'WHY WHY WHY ' mentally screamed Sakura.  
  
"Oh Naruto..." giggled Tenten from afar. Sakura jolted up to see if she was ahem taking abuse of him.  
  
Sakura was more depressed by what she saw. She had been resting her head on his lap as he slowly patted her head in the sunset.  
  
Sakura went into a corner and cried. 'What are these tears ? Why do they come every time they show their love ? AND WHY THE HELL AM I FOLLOWING HIM ?!' thought Sakura and pounded the ground.  
  
Sakura went in a bush and watched their actions. Still her questions unanswered she remained watching them. Tears coming out as every word was spat out.  
  
'Why is he so happy with that bitch !? Why does he hang out with her when he could be with me ?! What does she have that I don't have ?' thought Sakura but as she said these words she knew why she was following him , she knew why she was crying. Could it be was she in love with Naruto ? (Duh !)  
  
"Do I love Naruto ? No no I love Sasuke-kun" debated Sakura.  
  
"Naruto is annoying and he dosen't understand me. But neither does Sasuke. Naruto is dumb and stupid yet Sasuke is attractive and handsome but that is not what love is about. Naruto always followed me while Sasue ignored me. But Sasuke-kun doesn't know what love is. That's why he needs me. Yet I can't help but love Naruto. Its its too late......he left me..........NO NARUTO !!"  
  
The shriek was heard by Naruto and Tenten. They stood up and walked to the bush. They shuffled through it but no one was there.  
  
"Peculiar!" exclaimed Tenten as they went back to their romance.  
  
"Ah ! phew that was close !" she whispered as she transformed back to her original self.  
  
"Next time I'd better escape instead of using henge to transform into a boulder. That bitch Tenten touched me. Ooh now I got germs !" said Sakura sadly and jealously.  
  
"If only he loved me again...Oh well as long as he's happy. But know this Naruto I haven't given up on you yet..." whispered Sakura to herself. She shuffled through the trees and went home.

* * *

Ok lame and short I know. You don't have to repeat that. I think I will involve Neji and Lee as well. With a little pinch of Sasuke to destroy the peace ! (Yes I am evil !)

OH and I won't be updating much this week. You know exam finals ! They're so troublesome. I'll probably continue next week.


	4. I won't give up !

Ok so I decided to leave the good stuff for a sequel. So in this fic its only Sakura , Tenten and Naruto

* * *

**THE WARM FEELING**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: I WON'T GIVE UP !

* * *

  
Tenten and Naruto's day was finished and Naruto was heading home.  
  
Sakura , spying on him decided to do something to see if he still loved her.  
  
Naruto happily skipped along the sidewalk, and hummed a blissful tune of love.  
  
Sakura tapped him on the back and he turned around to see a brown haired girlfriend of his.  
  
"Hello Tenten , what are you doing?" asked Naruto  
  
"Well I just had to talk to you about something before I left" she said avoiding his tender blue eyes  
  
"Well , what about?" he asked smiling as he led her on a bench  
  
"about....Sakura..." said Sakura nervously through her henge form  
  
"What about Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I heard you saved her a couple of times.....does that mean you love her ?" asked Sakura nervously sweating with anxiety at his answer.  
  
"Well of course I do !" he exclaimed. Sakura looked at him happily with a tint of red in her cheeks.  
  
"At least I used to." Continued Naruto this made Sakura slump back down.  
  
"She ignored me and chased Sasuke of course I didn't give up on her but then I met you and Sakura was a mere shadow of my love." Said Naruto as he saw Sakura clench her fists.  
  
Now Sakura knew that she had a new rival and her name was....Tenten.  
  
"Ok thanks Naruto." Said Sakura and walked off.  
  
Then Naruto noticed that her hair some of the strands they were....pink  
  
He didn't say anything but he knew that was Sakura.  
  
'ehehieee she is jealous now! She loves me so much that she didn't use henge well. Her excitement got to her'  
  
"Goodbye , Sakura." Said Naruto and walked off.  
  
Sakura gasped and looked behind her. Naruto wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Shit! He noticed somehow. What could've gave me away?"  
  
As Sakura walked she considered the situation well...She had been chasing Sasuke and had almost got to him. She would chase Naruto but differently and this time she won't fail.  
  
'I won't give up on you Uzumaki Naruto...'

* * *

Yeah ok I KNOW that this was the crappiest shortest chapter but hey I wasn't in a mood. Anyway i MIGHT make a sequel including Sasuke Lee and Neji. This has been the last chapter. Now plz let me enjoy summer !


End file.
